Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-62.167.110.170-20171014161234/@comment-27346922-20171014213847
Iris and Fedora are mainline characters. Krile will be a solid feng-shui as well so that's a good investment unless you get lucky with a Mia/Marr shrine pull. You may consider leveling an Alicia for auxillary heals, though also keep an eye out for Chydis to return to the Trading Post; she is an excellent platinum healer to buy. This does mean you need to start hording your Demon Crystals from the Thursday dailies whenever possible (very important). Speaking of the TP, also keep an eye out for the return of Spica, a platinum archer. Stray is one of those units that only really becomes interesting after massive investment, in this case AW and even SAW, and otherwise he's just not impressive. For instance a max-level CC Daniela with full affection is actually 7 points stronger than a max level CC Stray with full friendship, and Stray's level max is ten levels higher. Due to the way arrows work in general with deflection and minimum damage, his low attack leads him to suffer a bit even with double-shot skill, so you may actually consider one of the silver archers instead (they're cheaper to level and to deploy for similar results), and keep your eyes peeled for Spica who will be your main archer unless you pull lucky from the shrine. Vincent is pretty decent, though. It's good to have two heavy armors, one main and one backup, but keep an eye out for Bernice drops during Gold Rushes and prioritize her if possible. She's a solid HA even late-game. Rest assurred that even after getting Bernice you will still find plenty of use out of an additional leveled HA even at silver rarity, and 3rd isn't a bad thing to have available. I prefer Pallis over Valerie, but I am generally critical of silver dudes due to low friendship bonuses. I like Themis, and she's a good gold princess, but she's squishy. Keep your eyes open for Louise's subjugation event which could be literally anytime now, so maybe in a week or in a year, however they want to do it. Louise is unique in that she's a reward for total kills during a subjugation, so you should be able to obtain the kills for her with a low level squad, though it will cost more charisma to do so. Samurai are hard to use sometimes but Sakuya is a good one. Kerry is also a solid duelist until you eventually get someone better from events. Cuterie... is only really good for her AW bonus. If you want a rogue, you can consider Cypria who you should have got for free by reaching Prince level 30, though putting work into Cuterie isn't a bad idea given you'll want to AW her anyway for farm purposes (doing so to Monica is a good idea as well if you want a pirate). Cloris is fine, though keep an eye out for better event options as they come. I still anticipate Eliza's event around Christmas. Try to find a bandit you like as well for duelist and stalling purposes. Bandits are often more useful than rogues.